L'Esprit nous guide
by Grudash
Summary: Jay Davis, étudiant à l'université de Gotham, est porté disparu depuis une semaine. Il fait parti du même club que Zee, son amie, qui tente de le retrouver en demandant de l'aide aux esprits. Elle va ainsi utiliser des méthodes peu conventionnelles pour arriver à ses fins.


© Les personnages (hormis les Original Characters), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Esprit, es-tu là ?

La séance de spiritisme avait débuté. Le petit comité qui était réuni autour de la table était composé de trois personnes. Deux jeunes filles, une aux cheveux foncés et une rousse qui avait sans doute à peine une vingtaine d'année, et un jeune homme du même âge qu'elles. Chacun d'eux avait posé deux doigts sur ce qu'on appelle la goutte de la planche d'Ouija, posé tranquillement au centre de la table. Si le procédé était tout aussi étrange que mystérieux, on pouvait rapidement deviner que les jeunes étudiants voulaient contacter un esprit.

« Zee, je suis pas sûr que ton truc fonctionne, c'est ridicule... avait dit le jeune homme à la brune en face de lui.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard menaçant. Ce genre de séance n'était pas à prendre à la légère, car les esprits pouvaient facilement se mettre en colère. Les règles, elle les avaient pourtant donner avant la séance. Il fallait la laisser parler, rester polie, et surtout ne pas fâcher les esprits, ni leur poser des questions portant sur l'au-delà notamment. Elle avait déjà auparavant fait ce genre de spiritisme, elle avait été élevé dans une famille qui croyait beaucoup à ce genre de chose, à la magie, aux esprits, aux malédictions, aux anges et aux démons. Elle savait que peu de gens y croyait réellement. Mais elle était persuadé qu'elle pouvait réussir à les faire changer d'avis. Même s'il ne se passait encore rien, il fallait attendre. La planche d'Ouija n'était pas du genre à vouloir se faire commander.

Zee était une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, qui était toujours habillé assez bizarrement. Tout le monde à la Gotham Academy la regardait sans arrêt comme si elle était folle, certain la prenait pour une émo. Les plus censés la prenait en revanche pour une sorcière. Elle essayait de trouver des recueils sur la magie, des artefacts ou ce genre de chose. Elle faisait souvent de drôle de rêve où elles se voyait enfant, son père biologique tentait de lui apprendre quelques tours de magie. Mais depuis elle avait perdu ses parents et la plupart des souvenirs les concernant. Elle s'adonnait de temps en temps aux séances de spiritisme pour tenter de les contacter, en vain. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à les contacter, ce qui renforcer sa conviction que leurs disparitions n'étaient pas dû à leur mort, mais à autre chose. Elle ne savait juste pas encore de quoi il s'agissait.

« Soit patient Roy. Cela peut prendre plusieurs minutes. Tu dois te détendre si tu ne veux pas te foutre un esprit sur le dos. Et crois-en mon expérience, tu ne veux pas. Et évite de parler trop fort, n'oublie pas la bibliothèque de l'université est interdite à cette heure-ci.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient en effet dans une grande bibliothèque. Il faisait nuit, toute les lumières étaient éteinte, sauf une petite bougie apporté par Zee qui éclairait le petit groupe et la planche d'Ouija. Il fallait en effet pouvoir lire ce que pouvait raconter les esprits.

« Je sais que tu veux retrouver ton ami disparu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'on le remplace moi et Sarah. Je t'aime bien Zee, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans votre club de l'occulte...

Il marquait un point. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le forcer à l'accompagner dans la séance d'Ouija s'il ne voulait pas y participer. Il risquait de chasser les esprits avec son pessimisme à toute épreuve. Ou pire encore, de fâcher un esprit malveillant. Il était du genre scientifique et ne croyait pas en ces choses là. Sarah était plus ouverte d'esprit et ne disait rien depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais Zee n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'elle n'y croyait pas plus que Roy. Mais un autre de ses amis, un certain Jay Davis, qui était le seul membre de son club de magie qu'elle avait elle-même fondé à son entrée à l'université, avait disparu dans d'étrange circonstance il y a une semaine. Certes, à Gotham, les disparitions dû à la drogue, où simplement parce qu'on était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, étaient courantes. Mais elle n'allait pas l'abandonner.

La goutte se mettait d'ailleurs enfin à bouger. L'esprit faisait part de son arrivé au groupe. Les yeux de Roy était très largement écarquillé et il se demandait sans doute ce qui se passait. Zee était maintenant concentré sur ce qu'allait écrire l'esprit. Mais il demandait avant ce que les jeunes gens voulaient.

« Salutations, esprits. Un de mes amis a disparu, Jay Davis. Est-il encore en vie ?

Sans concession, la goutte se dirigeait vers le NON de la planche. Cela provoqua un déchirement dans le cœur de Zee. Elle s'en doutait un peu. Mais elle avait tout de même grandement espérer avoir la réponse opposé. Jay Davis était donc mort, son corps introuvable depuis une semaine. Mais qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ? C'était sans doute la question que Zee avait ensuite posée à l'esprit, mais ce dernier refusa de répondre. Soit parce qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même, soit parce que ce n'était pas son rôle de répondre. De toute façon, si les choses étaient aussi facile avec les esprits, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'enquête, juste de poser la question à l'au-delà.

« Où se trouve son corps ?

Cette fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le goutte se dirigea vers de nombreuses lettre. Le tout formait le mot « MUSEUM », tout simplement. La réponse était vague. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de musées dans une ville comme celle de Gotham. Cependant, Zee se souvenait que Jay avait été stagiaire dans l'un d'eux, dans le quartier de Burnley. Un musée d'histoire naturelle et qui comportait également quelques éléments préhistoriques. C'était sans aucun doute par là qu'il fallait fouiller en priorité. Si Jay avait été tué, il fallait absolument résoudre le mystère et lui rendre justice. Et lui rendre hommage, à lui et ses parents, en lui offrant un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Zatanna allait poser une nouvelle question à l'esprit, mais Roy décida de l'interrompre.

« Désolé Zee, je continuerais pas plus longtemps. C'est visiblement n'importe quoi. Jay mort ? Dans un musée ? Et tout ça annoncer par un esprit qui parle à l'aide d'une tablette qui n'est même pas de la marque Apple... Tu veux me faire avaler ça ?

Roy rompis le contact. Immédiatement après, la flamme de la bougie fut éteinte, un puissant courant d'air fit tomber de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, se demandant ce qui se passait. Zee le savait. Il avait manqué de respect envers l'esprit qui s'était mis en colère contre eux. Elle tenta de le calmer en communiquant avec lui mentalement. Au bout de quelques instant, plus rien ne se passa. Ils allumèrent de nouveau la bougie et constatèrent avec stupéfaction que la planche Ouija était scindé en deux, comme si l'esprit voulait leur faire comprendre de ne plus tenter de communiquer avec l'au-delà.

« Bon d'accord, admis Roy. Ça, c'était flippant.

« Flippant ? Tu t'es mis à dos un esprit imbécile. Soit encore heureux s'il ne t'a pas lancé de malédiction ou n'a pas pris possession de toi pour se venger !

« Excuse-nous, s'exprima Sarah, pour la première fois de la soirée. Mais avoues que nous faire avaler tout ça, c'est un peu gros quand même... Que comptes-tu faire maintenant. Chercher Jay ?

« Exactement. Demain après les cours, j'irais au Musée Pinkey. Jay a fait un stage là bas, ça me paraît être une bonne piste.

« Désolé Zee, s'excusa Roy. Mais sur ce coup, je ne te suivrais pas. En plus tu sais que j'ai un service à tenir demain soir, je pourrais pas t'accompagner.

Le jeune étudiant avait en effet trouver un petit boulot pour payer ses études en tant que livreur de pizza chez Mozi Pizza, un établissement très apprécié chez les étudiants, même si tout le monde savait qu'il appartenait à la famille Falcone, comme beaucoup d'établissement italien. Une année d'étude dans ce genre d'établissement coûtait cher. Zee n'avait en plus pas de parent qui pouvait payer ses études. Elle aussi avait dû se trouver un petit boulot. Elle travaillait comme assistante dans un petit cabaret de spectacle. Cela ne lui rapportait pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour payer ses études en tout cas. Elle s'excuserait demain pour son absence.

La soirée était terminé. Les trois jeunes gens remballèrent leur matériel de spiritisme et retournèrent dans leur chambre à l'internat de l'université de Gotham.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, comme prévu, Zee fit une petite visite au musée. Elle ne savait pas tellement où chercher, mais fort heureusement, elle avait récupéré un outil qui allait lui être très utile. Elle sortit de son sac à main un pendule, qui était somme toute assez simple, un simple anneau de métal accroché au bout d'un fil. Elle pratiquait la radiesthésie depuis quelques années déjà. Cela c'était souvent avérer efficace, notamment pour retrouver des clefs ou ce genre de chose. Là, c'était tout de même bien plus important. Elle devait retrouver le corps de son ami Jay. Même si elle savait bien sûr que cela n'allait pas être évident.

Le pendule avait en effet la faculté de capté des ondes, véritable ou spirituelle, qui pouvait ainsi lui permettre de trouver un objet, qu'il soit matériel ou immatériel. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour des objets métalliques, ou elle s'était souvent entraînée avec des verres d'eau. C'était plutôt facile. Mais là, un corps humain mort depuis une semaine, elle ne savait pas trop ce que ça pouvait donner. Elle espérait qu'une part de l'esprit de Jay était toujours là, errant près de son corps. Elle avait déjà fréquenté la personne, capté des ondes spirituels de cette même personne était sans doute plus aisée que de chercher autre chose.

Elle tendit alors le bras dans une des salles vides du musée, pour éviter que les gens ne la regarde trop bizarrement. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. L'avantage du musée, c'est que c'était un lieu de silence et de tranquillité. Les ondes parasites étaient finalement peu nombreuses, et cela allait lui être utile. Surtout que ce musée n'était pas le plus fréquenté de la ville. Zee eu alors une seule pensée, forte :

_Où se trouve Jay Davis ?_

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Le pendule commença à pencher dans une direction. Elle la suivit. Plus elle avançait, plus le pendule était insistant et ondulait fortement. Elle arriva dans la salle d'exposition d'homme préhistorique et le pendule la fit s'arrêter jusqu'à une vitrine, avec deux hommes préhistorique habillé en peau de bête qui se tenait devant un genre de tente. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'anormal jusque là. Le corps était peut-être caché dans la tente. Mais comment faire pour y accéder ? Et pouvait-elle être sûre qu'il était bien là ? Jusqu'à maintenant, le pendule s'était rarement trompé, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais demandé quelques choses d'aussi important. Elle aimait bien tout ce qui concernait l'occulte, la magie, la divination ou les science occulte. Elle était intimement persuadé que tout ça existait réellement. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas appelé la police pour leur demandé de fouiller dans un endroit précis du musée parce qu'un esprit lui avait dit qu'il était là et qu'un pendule lui avait donné la position exacte. On l'internerait directement à Arkham Asylum si elle le faisait. Et elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à rencontrer des gros tarés qui étaient récemment apparu en ville, avec l'arrivé du justicier Batman.

Elle rangea son pendule et composa le numéro de Roy. Elle avait peut-être une idée qui pourrait la sortir de ce pétrin.

« Allo Roy ? Tu pourrais livrer une pizza au musée Pinkey s'il te plait ? J'aurais besoin de toi quelques instants...

Ce ne fut pas facile, mais Roy accepta de venir en aide à Zee. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être très persuasive. Son plan était risqué, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait besoin d'aide sur ce coup là. Elle avait demandé à Roy de faire le guet. Il n'avait lui-même pas beaucoup de temps s'il ne voulait pas que son patron remarque son absence, donc il n'avait pas trop demandé pourquoi elle voulait qu'il fasse cela. Elle avait récupéré une barre de fer et avait explosé la vitre. C'était un petit musée qui n'avait rien de grande valeur, il n'y avait pas énormément d'agent de sécurité ou de caméra de surveillance, surtout ici. Ils étaient plutôt dans les salles comportant des fossiles ou des os d'animaux préhistoriques. Mais l'alarme se déclencha cependant. La police n'allait plus tarder à arriver, et Zee espérait que son plan fonctionne. Elle s'en alla rapidement rejoindre une salle voisine.

Et en effet, comme dans son plan, la police était arrivée, avait fouillé la vitrine et avait finalement découvert le corps de Jay Davis dans la tente. La police criminelle était ensuite arrivée, avait quadrillé la zone et avait pris les noms des gens qui se trouvait là. Zee étant une camarade et amie de la victime, elle fut tout de suite convoqué par le policier qui avait pris en charge l'affaire. Les autres flics étaient cependant très peu nombreux pour ce genre de crime. Il y avait à peine une ou deux autres personnes, qui éveilla la curiosité de la jeune étudiante.

Le sergent était assez petit et trapus, portait un imperméable beige, avait une pilosité négligée et fumait même un cigare en plein musée. Il avait l'air légèrement débraillé mais il semblait être expérimenté dans ce genre d'affaire. Il demanda confirmation de l'identité de la jeune fille, notamment avec ses papiers d'identité. Il montra quant à lui sa plaque de sergent.

« Sergent Harvey Bullock, de l'unité Anti-Crime. Mes collègues m'ont dit que vous connaissiez la victime...

« Oui, j'étais amie avec lui et nous fréquentions le même club.

« De quel club s'agit-il ?

« Euhm... le club des Homo Magi.

Le sergent Bullock se figea, se demandant de quoi cela pouvait-il bien s'agir. Avant qu'il ne commence à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un club d'homosexuel, comme certains le pensait dans son université, elle continua.

« Les Homo Magi sont des hommes qui selon la légende était naturellement douée pour la magie. Nous nous intéressions aux arts occultes, à la divination... mais rien de très dangereux.

« Chacun s'occupe comme il peut dans cette ville de taré... Mademoiselle, que faisiez vous ici ?

« Je cherchais mon ami Jay. Il avait un stage ici, je me demandais si quelqu'un du musée avait pu le croiser...

« Et on découvre le corps au même moment de votre présence ici. Drôle de coïncidence. Aviez vous des raisons de lui en vouloir ?

« Non, pas du tout. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était un ami...

« Un ex-petit ami ?

« Non. Nous faisions juste parti du même club. Puis-je vous demandez de quoi est-il mort ?

« A priori, d'une balle dans la tête, ou dans le corps. Il a reçu trois balles en tout. Le légiste nous en dira plus. Maintenant que vous le dites, il n'avait pas grand chose sur lui a part peut-être un ticket de caisse venant de ce musée, et votre carte de membre du club Homo Magi.

Le sergent Bullock continua à lui poser de nombreuses questions, elle tenta d'y répondre au mieux. Elle savait qu'il la prenait pour la suspecte numéro un. Mais elle était déterminée à retrouver son assassin, qui qu'il soit. Une fois que Bullock eut finit et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Zee lui posa néanmoins une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Pourquoi êtes vous si peu nombreux sur l'affaire sergent ?

« Tout simplement parce que ce musée appartient à Oswald Cobblepot. Il est évident que c'est lui ou l'un de ses hommes qui lui a réglé son compte. On ne trouvera jamais de preuve contre lui, ou le directeur du musée ou personne d'autre de son gang. Et le peu de flic qui s'intéresse à l'affaire savent qu'ils risquent gros à chercher plus loin. Je vous conseille de vous tenir à l'écart de cette affaire également.

Bullock s'en retourna. Zee ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Le Pingouin était certes un criminel impitoyable, mais pourquoi il en voulait à ce pauvre Jay au point de le cribler de balle ? Ce dernier avait travaillé ici en tant que stagiaire, peut-être avait-il découvert un trafic que menait le baron du crime de la ville, qu'il était revenu chercher une preuve et qu'on avait décidé de l'éliminer pour ça ? Mais que pouvait-il bien chercher ?

Zee s'apprêtait à sortir du musée lorsqu'elle passa près de la boutique souvenir du musée. Elle se souvint alors qu'une des pièces à conviction était un ticket de caisse qui venait d'ici. Une idée lui vint alors. Elle rentra dans la boutique et tenta de chercher quelques choses qui pouvait sembler suspect. suspect. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas grands choses. Il y avait beaucoup de bibelot, certains étaient même très chers bien que très laids, enfin à son goût. Mais le Pingouin ne pouvait décemment pas faire du trafic de contrefaçon sur des souvenirs de musée, si ? Dans tout les cas, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Elle vit cependant un étrange client venir dans la boutique. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas croiser dans le musée, et pourtant elle y était restée plus d'une heure. Il avait également une allure assez louche. Un jean salle et troué, une casquette, un blouson noir. Pas le genre de gars à traîner dans un musée. Il acheta un dinosaure en plastique qui était pourtant d'une valeur excessive. Zee fit de même, même si c'était douloureux de dépenser autant d'argent dans une mocheté pareille, l'argent qui lui venait du travail dans la salle de spectacle et qui lui servait à payer une partie de ses études. Elle sortit du musée, se mit à l'abri dans un coin sombre et tenta de trouver pourquoi cette racaille avait acheté ce souvenir en plastique. Elle découvrit qu'il était creux et qu'il semblait contenir quelques choses. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, avec difficulté. Il contenait de la drogue.

Le Pingouin se servait donc d'une misérable boutique de souvenir dans un musée exécrable pour cacher un trafic de drogue ? Elle s'empressa d'aller voir le sergent Bullock pour lui confier cette découverte. Ce dernier la regarda étrangement, mais décidé d'aller vérifier par lui-même. Et en effet, tous les dinosaures en plastiques contenait de la cocaïne.

Zee dû s'en aller au commissariat faire sa déposition anonyme, pour la protéger de représailles du Pingouin, et dû retourner le jour suivant à l'université. Là, bien évidemment, tout le monde avait appris la nouvelle concernant le pauvre Jay Davis et le trafic de drogue qu'il avait réussi à découvrir avant qu'on ne l'abatte. Tout les journaux parlait de ça. Le directeur du musée fut arrêter, mais on ne pu remonter jusqu'au Pingouin, qui avait trop bien effacé les traces menant jusqu'à lui. Le directeur fut quand à lui tuer quelques jours plus tard. Mais des quantités énorme de drogue avait été trouvé et saisit par la brigade des Stup.

Roy, quant à lui, vint s'excuser.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû te croire... Finalement, ton esprit avait bien raison... c'est étrange tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas étrange, c'est magique. Et n'oublie pas le pendule !

« Oui, le pendule... Finalement, tu aurais une place dans ton club de cinglé ?

« Tu veux être aussi taré que moi ? S'amusa la jeune femme.

Il hésita un instant.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est possible d'être aussi taré que mademoiselle **Zatanna**. Mais au moins, j'essayerais.


End file.
